Considered as a sign of thoughtfulness and courtesy is the gift of cut flowers, given on those occasions when flowers are thought of as being especially appropriate, and even on other occasions, given the quality and beauty of such gift.
Nevertheless, such gift has the disadvantage of impermanence, since on one day a flower is delicate and beautiful, but within 24 hours, the fragrance and beauty of the flower is transformed very rapidly into wilted, bad smelling and spoiled remains. The impression of such wilted flower, having lost its original luxuriance, is thus reduced.
Such circumstances tend to result in the conversion of a gift of cut flowers into a gift of a live plant.
A live plant also possesses its own important beauty, since there exist many flowering species which last for weeks, even months, with just a minimum of attention. In accordance with the planter of the present invention, even the daily bother of watering the plant is eliminated.
This gift of a live plant, then, prolongs the visible evidence of the sentiments which motivated the gift in the first place. A live plant is a much longer lasting remembrance than the simple nicety of a cut flower which lasts only a day.
Plants, due to the characteristic of having to be rooted in soil and remaining therein, require the necessity of a container during transportation that not only guarantees their physical support and safeguarding against lack of water, disruption of soil, and damage from days spent being handled during the course of transportation, but that also guarantees that the appearance of the container will be sufficiently attractive, functional and efficient to continue, upon delivery of the plant to its destination, being an attractive planter containing a live plant that will remain healthy throughout its normal life span, dependent upon the care given by the recipient.
For better comprehension of the following detailed description of one embodiment of the container of the invention, reference is made to the enclosed drawings which are exemplary only and not limiting to the scope of the invention.